Animal Adventure
by Sheena Wicked
Summary: Long ago before the Ninja era started people were born with animal characteristics, able to do think that normal humans couldn't. now years later a group of ninja with the animal characteristics will do all... full sum inside NaruHina SasuSaku Main-pairs
1. Chapter 1

Full summery :

**l**ong ago when the ninja era had just started something happened this led to some people being born with animal characteristic. Those people who were born with the animal characteristic were stronger, faster, and they could do things the normal humans couldn't. The people with animal characteristic all lived with each other and were known as the animal tribe. There were lots of animal the cat, the fish, the wolf, the fox, the owl, the rabbit, the snake, the bird, and many, many more. The normal humans started to feel jealous at the animal tribe people because they were better than them. So somebody claimed they were demons and people started hunting and killing the tribe humans. Most of the animal humans were killed but a few escaped. The few who had escaped waited a long time before they came back to their homeland. They found love, got married, and had kids. The characteristic of the animal they had passed down from kids to kids. Now watch as a group of kids in the current ninja era grow to be better than the best and protect the people they love.

* * *

Chapter1

Everything was quiet as a girl around the age of four steeped out her room and walked down the hall. It was so quiet in fact that not even the young girl footsteps could be heard as she walked. The four year old girl traveled quickly down the hallway until she reached her destination. It was the door at the end of the hall. Her small hand wrapped around the handle and she slid it opened.

"Hinata", a woman in her late twenty voiced once the door opened. The woman had long midnight blue hair just like her daughter yet unlike all the other members in the family this woman eyes were not lavender nor was it the same color as her daughter. Instead the woman has gentle silver eyes that seemed to know anything and everything. She smiled at the young girl in the door way.

"Why are you up Hinata", the woman ask.

The young girl, Hinata, looked down at her feet as she pushed her two index fingers together. She shifted from foot to foot as she tried to calm herself down. When she was finally as calm as she would ever get she looked back up at her mother with unshed tears in her eyes.

"I-I-I had a bad dream", Hinata said, her voice soft and quiet yet it was smooth like honey. Her mother got out her bed and went over to Hinata. She picked the young girl up and carried her over to the bed. She laid Hinata down in the bed then got in herself. She then grabbed Hinata so she was lying on top of her. Once Hinata was in a comfortable spot her mother gave her a gentle hug and a squeeze on the shoulder.

"Tell me about you day then we will go one to the bad dream you had okay Hinata dear", the sliver eyed woman ask. Hinata nodded her head.

"Well", the young girl started, "I still couldn't get the stance right during training and father kept saying stuff like I should have been able to get the stance by now because most branch members my age are able to stay in the stance correctly, and he was going on about how I won't make a decent hair if I continue to grow this slow. I had said to him that the stance didn't feel right you know…that it was too stiff and if there was another version to the Gentle Fist then I would probably be able to get that down…well father blew up at me. He was all like 'Another version to the Gentle Fist Hinata there is no such thing the Gentle Fist has been this way in our family since the Hyuugas clan was first made and not once did this stance fail us now you just not good enough and must practice more now no more talk about a different version of our family stance you are the heir you must be good at it' we then tried one more time and I still couldn't get it".

Hinata had stopped talking and looked down at her hand that was intertwined with her mothers.

"Go one Hinata finish the story", her mother said. Hinata looked up at her mother and there was a look of knowing in her eye. Yet there was always a look of know in her eyes …it was like she just knew stuff about people…like a true Hyuuga only way much better.

"Well Father had told me that I could never be a good Hyuuga if I don't get the stance down and he continued to berate me until I started to cry then he said 'Hinata you are too weak and timid to run the Hyuuga clan you better grow stronger soon our you will no longer be the heir to the clan now leave we are done for the day you are giving me a headache' after his speech he left me in the room all by myself. When I finally stopped crying I left the room and went back to mines to get ready for bed, we were training late at night because father thought it would do me some good if I had extra training. Well as I was walking to my room I thought about what father said and I came up with that I needed to change something about me like I needed to be more…as-as-assertive yep that was the word father used yesterday. So anyway I realized that I needed to be more assertive so I started thinking of ways how I could be assertive when I realized I didn't know what assertive meant.", Hinata said ducking her head as her face turned red.

Her mother laughed while shaking her head. If t was even possible Hinata face turned even redder.

"I'm sorry for laughing dear it's just…never mind just continue with your story Hinata", the silver eyed mother said. Once Hinata face went back to its normal color she started her story.

"Well since I realized I didn't know what assertive I thought I could be more like you then", Hinata paused again because her mother was laughing once again. Hinata face turned an impossible shade of red as she waited for her mother to stop laughing.

"I…I'm sorry Hinata it's just that for not knowing what assertive mean you chose a hell of a choice I mean I'm like one of the most assertive person you will ever know then again that's beside the point, finish telling your story Hinata", the woman said.

Hinata nodded her head.

"Well with that thought I entered my room and put on my pajamas then went to sleep", Hinata finished. The woman smirked.

"Tell me about the dream you had", the woman said.

"Well I had woke up in a dream so I thought it was actually real until I looked in the mirror and I didn't look the same instead I had red hair and even darker red eyes I looked older also. I then left the room and greeted a whole bunch of people I didn't know at all. I could tell right away that I wasn't in the Hyuuga mansion anymore from how the place I was in looked like. The rest of the dream was blurry and I can't remember it but the last part scared me", Hinata whispered out.

"Oh Hinata dear what happened", her mother ask softly.

"Well I was tied up in these ropes and this man was standing in front of me with a dagger in his hand then he said something and I some of the words you said I couldn't say until I was older. He got made and drew some of my blood then said something else. When he finished talking be brought the dagger down on my eyes and I woke up to come get you", the young Hyuuga finished.

Her mother nodded her head and gave her daughter a hug but while she was giving Hinata a hug her eyes darted to the corner of the room where a girl with red hair and even darker red eyes was staring at the scene before her. When she felt somebody staring at her she turned and looked at the woman who had silver eyes.

(Later you can come back later but for now leave), the woman had mouthed to her. The red head girl was about to leave when Hinata looked over at her. Hinata then looked back at her mother then at the corner again. Seeing nothing there only added to young Hinata confusion and she decided to give up trying. She would never be able to figure out her mother. The red head girl let out a small sigh a relief when she realized Hinata still couldn't see her. She nodded her head at the silver eyed woman then disappeared in a swirl of flames.

"Hey Hinata", her mother said getting the young girl attention.

"Yes mother", the young Hyuuga answered.

"Do you want to hear a story", her mother asks. Hinata smiled and nodded her head.

"Let me warn you now the story isn't all that good though it does end kind of happily but it mostly have to do with a time way before now history if you must", the silver eyed mother said.

Hinata smiled.

"Tell me tell me tell me", she chanted. Her mother chuckled and nodded her head.

"Well Hinata a long, long time ago…"

* * *

A blond haired boy with deep blue eyes and whisker marks on his face ran in the dead of the night as he tried to escape his pursuers. He traveled swiftly and quietly through the alleyways like he knew where he was going or if he did this more than once. His pursuers were not that far behind him as he ran. He was in trouble and he knew it.

Black shadows in the dead of night traveled over the rooftops as they pursued the young blond hair boy. They were quick, the best of the best. Yet when the blond hair boy entered the alleyway it was like he just disappeared in the shadows. The shadows had stopped moving and looked around the place for the young boy. He wasn't even older than five yet they couldn't find him. What made matters worse was that he was wearing a bright orange jumpsuit pants with a bright green shirt that had a bright red spiral in the middle. There was nowhere in the alleyway the boy couldn't have hidden at without being see, yet somehow he manage to disappear. The shadow all looked at each others' before taking off into opposite directions. Yet one stayed behind while the others left. And when the boy poked his head out from where he was hiding and tried to leave. That one shadow figure that had stayed picked the boy up by the collar and carried him all the way to the Hokage Tower like that.

"Hey let me go", the young blond haired boy shouted as he struggled to get free.

"The more you struggle the more it's going to choke you", the shadow figure said. The young boy sighed and stopped struggling. He would like to be alive when he reached Sarutobi and chocking isn't the best way to stay alive.

Once they reached the tower the shadow that had on a dog mask walked through the lobby and up a flight of stairs. He knocked twice on old man Sarutobi door before entering.

"Ah Yes Dog I see it was you who captured him", Sarutobi said when he saw who it was.

"Hm, yes I can take my leave now right", Dog ask as he dropped the boy on the floor. Sarutobi sighed but nodded his head.

"Well goodnight Hokage-sama", Dog said before he shunshin out of the tower.

"Now Naruto can you tell me why I have a report on you stealing", Sarutobi sighed out.

"I didn't steal anything that old woman is lying", the blond boy, Naruto yelled.

Sarutobi let out another sigh and this time smoke came out with his breath.

"Tell me your side of things Naruto", the old man asks.

"Well you see I was running out of food and thought that I should go and get me some more food before my birthday which is in a week comes so I won't have to leave the house", Naruto started, "Well I walked into that woman store and got a bag and filled it up with everything I can carry. So when I went up to the chaser to pay she took the food and ranged the food up and ask for the money so I gave it to her, then she tried to push me out the store without giving my food. So I took it from her and then she tried to accuse me of stealing it when she had my money right in her hands so I ran", Naruto explained with his arms folded as he glared at the floor.

Sarutobi nodded his head.

"I won't punish you Naruto I believe what your statement over hers but I have no proof that she tried to take your money without giving you your groceries either", the old man said and watch as Naruto face fell, "But I could do something about that".

Naruto looked up at him his eyes lit up with happiness.

"You can", he almost shouted.

"Yeah", Sarutobi said then pressed a button on his desk.

"Yes Sarutobi", a voice that sounded like the secretary that always glared at Naruto said through the intercom thingy.

"Can you send for the ANBU Cat for me", Sarutobi ask.

"Right away sir", the lady replied then everything was silent.

A few minutes later a woman with a cloak on her and a Cat mask on her face entered the room. You could see her hair and it was long and purple.

"You called for me Hokage-sama", the woman said.

"Why yes you see a the store owner who gave me the report that Naruto here stole food from her might not be telling the whole truth so I want to keep an eye on her and if she says that she did it or you see her do something else to Naruto I want you to inform me right away understood", Sarutobi told her.

"Hai Hokage-sama", the woman answered.

"Good then you are free to leave", Sarutobi said. The cat mask woman bowed then shunshin out of the tower to start her job.

"Thanks so much Sarutobi", Naruto said.

"Come her Naruto I want to tell you a story", the old man said.

Naruto scrunched his face up.

"Don't look like that I can assure you right now on the Hokage honor that you're going to love the story I tell you", Sarutobi said. Naruto sighed but dragged himself over a chair and sat down.

"Now", the old man started, "Way back then before the element countries was started…"

* * *

A young girl that was five years old trudged sadly from her room to her parents' room that was all the way at the end of the hallway. Once she made it to the room door she knocked softly on waiting for the okay before she entered. When she did opened the door she saw her mother sitting down at the desk working on something. Her mother looked up from the project she was working on and looked at her daughter.

"Sakura", the woman started, "What are you doing up". The woman long red hair and soft brown eyes.

"Well", Sakura started pausing to hiccup before starting again, "The other kids were being mean to me today saying things like 'You're an adopted bastard', and 'You look nothing like your parents did your real one give you away, they also said, 'Looked at that wide forehead you have', and 'Who the hell has pink hair what's wrong with you', there also a few your ugly and you're a freak thrown in their", Sakura told her a look of concentration on her face as she willed herself not to cry.

"Oh come here Sakura and give me a hug", her mother said and Sakura went to do just that. Sakura climbed into her mother's lap. The pink haired girl then laid her head on her mother stomach as her mother played with her hair.

"Sakura", her mother started, "You are not a freak or ugly, you're not adopted, a bastard, and your forehead is just fine".

Sakura nodded her head but continued to sniff. What those kids had said to her today had really gotten to her because there were never like that before. Then a questioned entered the young pink haired girl mind and she couldn't find the answer to it. She decided to ask her mother the question to see if she knew the answer. Her mother was the smartest woman she knew.

"Mommy how come I don't look like you or father", the young pink haired girl asks.

"What are you talking about you have your fathers nose and my build", her mother told her.

"How come none of you guys have pink hair and green eyes like me", Sakura ask.

"Well that has to do with our genetics make up and the recessive and dominate genes we have", her mother started, "I won't go into very much detailed but I'll tell you this the dominate one is the one that is seen and blocking the recessive genes now if you were to get the recessive gene then you would get that trait you follow."

Sakura nodded her head.

"Hey Sakura I wanted to tell you this story do you want to hear it", her mother ask.

Sakura nodded her head again but this time with much more enthusiasm.

"Well you see long ago…"

* * *

A boy with black hair that had a small hint of blue in it left his room, and traveled down the hallway. When he reached the staircase he walked down them. When he reached the floor he walked down the hallway turning every now and then until he reached the door he was going to. He opened the door and raised a brow as his onyx eyes took in the sight. It was his mother. She had the same type of hair as him and the same color eyes. She was sitting down at the kitchen table drinking something from a cup as she stared out the window at the moon. Sasuke moved closer to his mother. She set the cup down on the table and turned to look at him.

"Sasuke what are you doing up so late", she ask.

"I can say the same for your mother", he replied back with a small smirk.

She laughed.

"You have a mouth on you that's for sure", she said then shook her head to calm herself down. "Would you like some hot chocolate?"

"Sure mother", Sasuke said then sat down. His mother came over to him a few seconds later another cup in her hands and passed it to him while she herself started drinking hers.

"So tell me Sasuke what is so mind-boggling that you're still up", she asks a smirk on her face. Sasuke looked up from the warm cup he was rolling around in his hand and stared at him mother.

"Does father hate me", he ask the question. That question right there has been on the young Uchiha mind ever since Itachi became a jounin and is now in the process of becoming a ANBU their father has been ignoring Sasuke and he wanted to know why.

"Sasuke why would you think something like that", his mother asks him. Sasuke continued to roll the cup around in his hand and looked down at the table.

"Well it seems like father is ignoring me ever since Itachi been offered to join the ANBU squad", Sasuke said. Mikoto put an arm around her son and game him a hug.

"No Sasuke your father doesn't hate you", she said.

"Then how come he never spend any time with me", the young boy ask, his voice just a whisper.

"Honey", his mother started, "You have to realize that your father is the head of his clan and he's really busy now that Itachi is going to be part of the ANBU squad but never doubt his love for you."

Sasuke nodded his head.

"Okay mother", he answered with a smile.

"Now that your done here Sasuke how's about hearing a little story", his mother ask a smirk playing on her lips. Sasuke looked at his mother like she was crazy.

"A story really", he ask, one brow rose.

"Ah don't be like that Sasuke the story is a really good one and besides if you really don't like it then it probably put you to sleep much faster", Mikoto told her son.

Sasuke sighed and nodded his head.

"Okay mother tell me the story", he sighed out.

His mother laughed at him.

"Okay then this is a true story", she started, "Now a long time ago…"

* * *

(Okay normal are Hinata mother_, _**Bold is Sarutobi, **_Italics are Sakura mother, _and Underline is Mikoto)

"Well long ago something had happened and some humans were born with animal characteristics like ears, tails, gills, wings, and whiskers. They were known to the world as the animal tribes because of the traits they had. There were lots of animals like foxes, birds, wolf, fishes, sharks, bears and so much more. If it was an animal you can be sure someone had a characteristic."

* * *

"**There weren't many people who were born with the animal characteristic. It was very rare. But the few people, who were born with the characteristics usually left their family to find others like them because the normal humans would usually discriminate them, isolate them, beat them and leave them for dead. More times than not, the family member also did the same."**

* * *

"_Oh but that never broke the animal tribe people spirit and that's why they usually left their home to find people like them people who could understand them and help them out. The animal tribe members always lived in harmony out in the forest where they lived. Whenever they find anyone just like them but not a part of the tribe or ones who came close to death they would bring them to their forest where they could live in peace."_

* * *

"Well the animal tribe humans had to face even more problems as they tried to live in peace. They needed a good and safe place to raise the young children in. at first it was just the forest they lived in but lots of kids were dying because they were going off on their own into the forest and animals would get them. They hunted for food in the forest they lived in but doing that they got sick a lot and that's when they realized that they also heal faster than the normal humans."

* * *

"So they had the humans with rally sharp claws cut down trees to make space for them. They had the really strong humans carry the cut down trees and make a pile while another group of humans with really long claws cut those pile up into the right length for the village wall they were making. Once the wall was complete they started on the houses they would live in. As they did that a group of humans with animal characteristics of the sea found water and brought it over to the workers. Everybody helped out even the kids who cooked and made fire."

"**As they all worked together the houses were built and the village wall grew better then the first one they had. But there were other things that were missing. They also needed other things as well to keep the children occupied so they won't feel the need to go out of the village walls. And that's where the cats and the foxes come in. you see the cat was known for its sneakiness and the fox for its cunnings. The cat and the fox entered villages and stole from them. They only stole things that they absolutely needed though the cat and the fox did their job with ease and the only thing the upcoming village needed left".**

* * *

"_Was money and they figured out a way to make the money they needed. You see the ninja era had just started so one of the Animal tribe people, owl to be more accurate, had thought that since they were stronger among others things then the normal humans then they can do a job like that with ease and get paid. The leaders thought about the idea that person came up with and agree that it would be easy. So they sent a litter out saying that they were a ninja village and that they would do jobs that people ask for."_

* * *

"Even though they did that nobody wanted to send a mission for them. Yet that never got them down they just trained and trained until they gotten even stronger then what they were. They also came up with their own jutsu. It was a few years after they sent the letter that they were a ninja village when a group of four members from the animal tribe found a group of humans lying down on the ground with serious injuries. They picked them up and got them to their village hospital."

* * *

"Well guess what. Those people that they have saved were leaders to the village they lived in and they told them what happened. It just so happened that they were about to go to another village to finalize the treaty they had. But as they made their way to the village some of their people came out and attack them. They told them how the village had betrayed them, wanting to kill the leader and take over their village. They said that since they saved then that they would give them something they wanted".

* * *

" **The Animal tribe people saw this as their chance to get work and told the leader that they would gladly do the job for them and what they wanted in return was for them to tell all the others villages how good their ninja are when they're done with the job. The leader nodded his head and agreed. So they sent for animal people out to do the job."**

* * *

"_They sent the a fox for his or her cunning, they sent a cat for his or her sneakiness, they sent a wolf for his ability to stay strong even when alone, and they sent a owl for its massive knowledge about things. Those for animal people left at night and made it two the village on the third day. They entered the village unnoticed. The fox by cunning his or her way into the village the owl and wolf followed the sneaking cat into the village. They then met up in the forest where they went over their planes."_

* * *

"It was night when they started. The fox conned his or her way into the village leader compound. The cat took the wolf and the owl and led them to a spot where they could easily sneak in. They silently entered the place and went to their area. The wolf was with the owl as it went over to the control room. The cat went with the fox and hid as they waited for the signal. Do you want to know what the signal was?"

* * *

"Well the signal was the guards screaming at each other's about the blackout that happened. The cat and the fox went around the compound without being caught. They headed to the leaders bedroom. The cat pointed out that it was only one person in the room with the leader and that it was almost time for him to be replaced. The fox caught on to what the cat was saying and turned into a guard. He then went inside the room and relived the other guard of his duty. He killed his first person that day."

* * *

"**He left the room and nodded towards the cat. The cat had a nodded her head at him then left to find the wolf and the owl as the fox got ready to do the second part. They went through the whole compound killing the guards. When they had finished their jobs they sneaked out the village and went back to their own. They told everybody that the job was done without any problems. And the leader to the other village not only told them that they would do what they ask but he had gave them a large sum of money telling them that they would be allowed inside his village anytime."**

* * *

"_Well for years they were giving mission quest to do and they were one of the strongest and richest villages there was. But soon other people started to feel envy of them and thought that they didn't deserve all the stuff they got because they weren't completely human. Then a couple of people started a rumor that the animal tribe people were demons in disguised and that they were sent to kill all of them. Most of the people who believed that rumor were the ones who didn't like the animal tribe people that much and thought that they all should go die."_

* * *

"Well a year or so after the rumor was started the normal humans started a hunt to kill all the animal tribe people. Once a few people had started the hunt killing any animal tribe people who came there way or who was just born others started to do it as well. When there was a huge army of people ready to kill the animal tribe people they all headed off as one and killed them. It was a long battle and it wasn't that hard for the animal tribe people to lose people as they were already low on people when the battle started. They grew so low on people that they had to flee the battle."

* * *

"Yet the normal humans weren't having any of that. They chased them until they were sure that they killed every last one. But what they didn't know was that a group of animal tribe people weren't in the village when the battle had started. They had run away long before the battle had gotten worse. They were hiding out in some place for a very long time until they thought it was time to leave. They had learned many things from the place they had stayed in and it was a teary goodbye to all their friends when they went back to their homeland."

* * *

"**They had used a genjutsu to hide their animal characteristic fear of being killed like their other members. They walked around their homeland together first going back to where their village was. Once they got there they had saw another village in its place. They entered the village being greeted by others there. They were told to go to the village leader if they wanted to take up residence in the village and that exactly what they did. The leaders ask them if they wanted to be a shinobi of the villages they told him that they would thing about it."**

* * *

"_And they did think long and hard about it. They came back to him months later and told him that they would be a shinobi of the village. The leader was on cloud nine as he told them that their ninja had a war not that long ago and most of them had died. He told them that they would have to test their abilities against other members. The agreed and that's when they learned about the kekkie genkai that had started up not that long since the animal tribe genocide. They were angered when they heard about this and how those people was easily accepted when they had to go through hardship"._

* * *

"They didn't hate the others with the kekkie genkai they were just mad at other things. Yet they didn't let that get them down. They fought the people who they had to go against all of them passing with flying colors. The people of the village were surprised and excited that they had some strong people. They had asked them if they had a kekkie genkai but the animal tribe group said no. they didn't want any more attention to themselves. They were put into a high rank and ask to teach others people. They agreed to teach other people but they didn't teach them everything they knew. It wasn't just the fact that they wanted a trump card incase the village betrayed them. It was because that everything they did couldn't be teacher to anyone except for their own tribe people.

* * *

"By that I mean that if an owl had ability no one else had then only the owl could use it and teach to other owls as well but they couldn't teach it to any other animal tribe members. And that's the reason why. Well they found love with people and had kids. The kids who got the characteristics of animal were taught how to hide them and they also taught them everything they knew. Soon the kids grew up and had kids of their own doing what their mothers or father did to them. Their kids taught their kids and they taught their own. The animal tribe people would never be the same as they were in the beginning but they would never die out", Hinata mother finished the story.

* * *

"**They would never go away", **Sarutobi said to Naruto

* * *

"_They will never be erased from this earth", _Sakura mother told her.

* * *

"They will always live", Mikoto told her youngest son.

* * *

"_**Becoming stronger and protecting the people they love",**_ they had all ask at the same time unknown to them.

* * *

"So Sasuke-kun what do you think about the story", Mikoto ask her son. Sasuke was silent for a minute before looking up at his mother and smiling, he started to nod his head enthusiastically.

"Yeah I think it was good", he said, "I'm going to work just as hard as them so I could become strong just like them." Sasuke got out his chair, gave his mother a good night kiss, and ran up the stairs.

Mikoto nodded her head and went back to drinking her hot chocolate with a smile on her face.

"You do that Sasuke-kun", she whispered as she turned to look out the window at the moon, "And never let anyone stand in your path."

* * *

"What do you think Sakura", her mother ask her once she finished the last word to the story. Her eyes let up with excitement.

"I think it was one of the best you ever told me about", she gushed out, "The sadness, the happiness and the courage they all had to come back to the place that once hated them."

Her mother nodded her head as her lip twitched.

"So what did you get from the story", she ask. This was the question she wanted to know. What did her little girl think about this?

"Well", Sakura started as she put on a thinking face, "What I get out of it was that never to let anything get you down and to work hard for your goal". Her mother nodded her head.

"Ah Sakura that was a very good deduction", she said, "Now go back to bed". Sakura nodded her head and crawled out her mother lap. Once her feet were on the ground she left the room in a hurry. A few minutes after Sakura left the room her father had entered.

"What are you doing still up", he ask her a brow raised. She shook her head, cut off the light at her desk, and climbed in the bed.

"I had to finish up a few things the hospital head gave me to do", she answered. Her husband nodded his head seeming to except that answer before going to change clothes and get in the bed himself.

* * *

"Well that was the end of the story", Sarutobi told the young boy. Naruto was practically vibrating in his seat from excitement.

"IT WAS ALSOME", he shouted at the top of his lungs. Sarutobi was glad that he thought to put the silence barrier jutsu up before starting the story. So many people had come by to listen in on what he was saying and Naruto shouting wouldn't have help.

"What do you think about it", he ask the young blond head boy.

"I'm going to be just like them Sarutobi", he said with a look of determination in his eyes. "I'm never going to give up and I'm going to be the next Hokage so you better watch your back old man", he said shaking from excitement.

Sarutobi chuckled but o the inside he was thinking along the line of the potential this boy has.

"You go and to that Naruto", he said then stood up, "Now let me take you home". The boy nodded his head enthusiastically and stood up with the old man. Sarutobi grabbed his hand and shunshin them both out of there.

* * *

Hinata mother just got done from telling the stories. Her mother eyes searched her daughter eyes looking for something. It was silent as both mother and daughter stared at each other. No one talked for two minutes until Hinata's mother decide to ask a question.

"What did you think about the story Hinata", her mother asks.

Hinata was silent for some time before answering.

"Um I think it was very good and that you told me that for a different reason then what I came here for", Hinata spoke slowly, "Did you do that mother tell me that for some other reason".

Her mother smiles a toothy smile.

"Figure that out yourself Hinata-chan", she said. Hinata nodded her head.

"Well if anything I realized that my problems aren't that bad and I can't just give up like that", Hinata started, "I work hard to get to my dreams and I'll protect every one of my friends".

Hinata nodded her head and smiled.

"Go to bed now Hinata, and don't caught while leaving", her mother said. It wasn't unnoticed to Hinata that her father doesn't want her to talked to her mother that much. She didn't understand why though. The only time she could see her mother was when they were having dinner and that was only sometimes. Yet that didn't stop the young Hyuuga girl from sneaking into her mother room at night when everybody was asleep.

Hinata nodded her head.

"Okay mother", the young girl whispered with a smile on her face. She walked towards the door. There was no footsteps sound whatsoever as the young Hyuuga girl sneaked her way back into her room. Her mother sighed once she felt her daughter presence was no longer around her door. She looked down in her lap and shook her head.

"I'm sorry Hinata, this is all my fault", she whispered as tears gathered in her eyes but none of them fell. She balled her hands up into a fist as she shacked from anger, the nail on her fingers digging into the palm of her hands, so hard that they drew blood.

"Be careful Hinata and stay strong for you and your friends have a lot of tough situation to go through", she sighed.

"So that was Hinata", the same red headed girl that was there had said as she reappeared again. The woman nodded her head.

"I thought I got rid of you", the woman said with a frown.

"Ah don't be like that", the young girl said with a smirk, 'You should be happy to see me; I know who the others are". The woman shook her head and sighed.

"Don't worry Hitome, I already visited them", the red haired girl said.

"Did you show them dreams like you did to Hinata", Hitome ask.

The girl shook her head.

"I couldn't they were all up plus it wasn't there time", she sighed out. Hitome nodded her head in understanding of the sleeping part. She couldn't show them dreams because they were awake and putting them in a forced sleep would be suspicious to some people especially the parents of the kids.

"I see but how is it Hinata time but not the others", she ask.

"You're going to die soon are you not", she asks. It was a rhetorical question. The, 'are you not part'. The girl knew Hitome was going to die soon, and Hitome knew she was going to die soon. Part of the reason why Hinata couldn't see her was because the Hyuugas were going to kill her off.

"So because I'm going to die soon it already started", Hitome ask the girl.

The girl nodded.

"Yep", she said popping the 'P', a grim expression on her face, "Don't worry I already have somebody in mind for training them. Hinata will be safe…well she'll get verbally abused a little more than usual maybe a hit or two but she'll be fine."

Hitome shook her head as her eyes widen. The girl got up from where she was standing and came closer to Hitome, the girl expression still on her face. The girl raised a hand and placed it on Hitome's shoulder pushing her down. She then moved that hand over her eyes.

"Got to sleep", she whispered out as she moved her hand down from over Hitome's eyes. Hitome's were closed and the girl moved away from the bed. The girl had a small smile on her face as her eyes harden at the door. Someone was coming so she had to hightail it out the place. Using a skill that only she could learn she quietly left the Hyuuga residence and went back to where she came from.

* * *

To clear some confusion up before they start...well lets start with Hinata dream. She dreamed about her eyes being cut out because that was and still is one of her greatest fear. She's part of the Hyuuga clan, not only that but she's the heir to the clan that pride themselves on their eyes. The Byakugan that is one of the greatest bloodlines should she not fear it even if she have it?If something were to happen to her eyes what would she become. Would her father still like her even though she wouldn't be able to use the Byakugan like used to? would she get the cage bird seal on her and get kicked to the branch family? would she get kicked out the Hyuuga clan if something were to happen to her eyes? You see its lots of reason for her to fear her eyes and that's why its one of her greatest fear. This would show up from time to time in the story until she get over it...if she get over them.

Now for the dividing up the story like that. Well that was really just to show you that the others were telling the same story as the others.  
I hope you like the brief summery on the Animal tribe History that i created.

Review and continue reading !


	2. Chapter 2

Hey chapter two of the story. Well I would like to thank Rose Tiger for being my first reviewer. I Hope you guys like this chapter as much as you did the other one. well since I really have nothing to say let's get on with the other stuff.

Disclaimer: I in no way shape or form own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 2

A lone figure sighed as she neared the gates to Konoha. Muttering incoherently she ran a finger through her hear and searched her pocket for the letter he gave her. Once she found it she sighed and picked up her pace towards the gates. Her stomach started to grumble as she entered the gates. The Kage of this village wanted her to show up here in the maximum of two day.

Yeah she made it alright, at the sacrifice of her stomach.

"Hold it", a person shouted at her. She stopped in her movement and turned to face the source of the sound. It was a man with black hair and brown eyes wearing a chunnin vest.

"Yes", she answered with a raised brow.

"You didn't sign in", he said.

She sighed. This was taking away from her eating time.

She went over to the stand where they were sitting at and signed in. When she was done she made her way to the Kage office. She sighed as she picked up her pace. The quicker this meeting was over the quicker she could go and get something to eat. Yet knowing Sarutobi it won't be that easy. She cursed the old man as she entered the tower. She was going to walk right passed the secretary when the woman opened her mouth a noise came out.

"The Hokage is in a meeting right now brat you will need to wait not that whatever you need to talked to him about is important", she spoke in a nasally. See it was noise.

"Are you mad that your boyfriend just broke up with you because you wanted to get married and you just found out recently that you can't have any kids…hm can that be the reason", the girl didn't even wait for the answer to that question. She left the room and headed to the Hokage.

WITH SARUTOBI

Sarutobi was the Hokage of the villages hidden in the leaves. He holds final word on every suggestion that comes up in the council room. Now he was listening to his former teammates talk about Naruto and how something should be done. He was about to say something to them when the door slammed opened hitting the wall on the. It was opened with such force that it closed right when it hit the wall.

"Sarutobi", a girl with medium length black hair with a brown streak going through it and brown eyes growled out once her eyes landed on him. She looked no older then fifteen.

"Child can't you see we are in a meeting you can't just go and bust into the Hokage office especially if he is in a meeting", one of Sarutobi former teammates said. The girl glared at the woman.

"Can it old hag", she growled out then looked back at Sarutobi.

"You're happy I'm here now in two fucking days", she asks sarcastically. Sarutobi sighed as he took the pipe out his mouth. The former teammate who was called an old hag glared at the fourteen year old girl.

"Why I never", she started, "You have no right to say such things do you not know who I am." The girl looked back at the old woman and gave her a glare. It was one of those if looks can kill glare.

"Utatane Koharu the former teammates of the old man over there", the girl recited. "Yeah I know exactly who you are and I still don't give two shits", she then faced the Hokage again and fixed him with a glare. "Sarutobi I'm here now, now lets get this show on the road". Sarutobi sighed again.

"Ah yes", he sighed out, "Can you guys leave us for I have to discuss an important subject with this lady", Sarutobi spoke to his former teammates. The teammates nodded their head and left the room. Once the door was closed Sarutobi put up a silence barrier jutsu.

"Akiko", he spoke, the girl nodded her head. "It's good to see you again", he said.

"Cut the crap Sarutobi and tell me why you called me here", she growled out while folding her hands. She was mad because this was taking longer than she thought and she still got nothing to eat.

"Well you see I was wondering if maybe you would like to", Sarutobi was interrupted by the brown eyed girl.

"Listen Sarutobi and listen well", she started, "I said cut the crap and saying words like 'Well you see', are words people use to beat around the bush because they know good and well that the person they were talking to would not like what they are about to hear now once again cut the crap and say what you called me here for."

Sarutobi sighed.

"I want you to train some of my Ninjas", he said quickly.

The girl stared at him for a minute before blinking. She blinked once, then twice, and a third time before what he said registered in her mind.

"Are you out of your damn mind I told you not that long ago that I wasn't about to train another ninja yet here you are asking me to train someone", she shouted at him. Sarutobi grew happy that he put the barrier up.

"You can look around to see who you want to train but at least consider training one person", he said.

The girl stared at him before another girl with red hair and even darker red eyes appeared sitting down on the Hokage desk. She smirked at Akiko.

"You should do it", she spoke slowly and confidently. "For you will find people who you want to train…there are some you know what here", she finished then disappeared.

Akiko sighed.

"Fine I'll look around and if I see no one who I want to train I'm out of here", she said then disappeared and a swirl of lilies.

**Hyuuga compound Hours after Akiko departure from the Hokage office**

"Get up Hinata", Hiashi the head to the Hyuuga clan and the father of two daughters spoke to his eldest daughter. Hinata was panting on her knees as she tried to get up. It took her a minute before she was up and standing. Once that was settled her father ordered her to get back in the stance. She did as she was told. She activated her Byakugan as her father did the same. He came at her quickly. Hinata was able to doge out the way thanks to her flexibility but because of her flexibility it took her a while to get back into the stance. And that was all the time her father needed to bring her back to the dojo floor with one powerful Jyuuken strike.

"Get up Hinata", he demanded more forceful then the last time. Hinata, not wanting to disappoint her father for the umpteenth time today, got back up on her feet and stood in the stance. Her panting was getting quicker as she kept getting back up. But words from what her mother used to tell her would always come back to mind whenever she felt like giving up.

"_When facing an opponent stronger then you Hinata you should drag things out as long as you can so you can find his weakest link."_

Hinata nodded her head and turned her Byakugan back on. Father could be disappointed in the fact that she couldn't land a hit on him and that her form suck but he could never be mad at her for giving up. She won't give up until she finds something. Something he's not guarding as much as the rest of his body.

Hiashi ran at his daughter again with his Byakugan active. Hinata was able to dodge again like the first time. This time she was able to get far away from her father so she would have enough time to get back in the stance. Her father charged at her again. Hinata dodge again and went back into the Gentle Fist stance. Her father charged at her again and this time she got hit. He hit her on her leg with a chakra filled Jyuuken strike. Hinata fell to the ground and every time she tried to get up she would fall back down.

"We are done for today", her father spoke then left the dojo room. Hinata lay down on the floor massaging her legs. When her leg felt better she got up and went into her room.

She sighed as she went to go and take a quick bath to relax her muscles. When she finished she got dressed in a black tank top with a jacket over it and some dark blue ninja slacks. She exited her room with her head down and left the Hyuuga compound without a word to anybody. No one would know she was gone so why alert them to her absence. She walked into the forest so she could practice her Gentle fist stance without the prying eyes of her clan members or anyone else in particular. She entered the forest and went over to the spot where she would practice at. She stood in the stance and waited a moment before moving. Imaging a person in front of her fighting her she dodges to the side to avoid a hit. She then, after a moment, got back into the Gentle Fist stance and charged at the imaginary person.

The person she imagined fighting her had jumped over her leg sweep and came down on her with a punch. Hinata, with her Byakugan active, did a back flip to get away from the punch and also kicking the person as she went back. Hinata stopped her back flip and went back into the stance. The imaged person was about to charged at her again when Hinata stopped imagining them there. The young Hyuuga girl dropped to a sitting position by the tree she was near and leaned back on it. It made no sense to her. Of course she could be somebody she imagined for herself to fight so why fight some imaginary person in the first place. Mother had told her that it would help her with her stance if she practice like that every now and then but the young Hyuuga didn't get why. Granted she's better at the style than she was when she was younger but that never did stop the real problem she had.

It takes too long for her to get back into the Gentle Fist once she moved. That leaves her opened for all the attacks to come at her. Hinata sighed and got up. She then turned to leave the place as she heard something.

"DAMN IT", she heard someone shout. She turned her head to the source of the sound, debating on if she should go see what was wrong or just do as she was about to do and leave. The kind side taking over Hinata walked quietly through the forest towards the person who shouted.

**Some place in the forest**

"That was good", Akiko sighed out as she just got done from eating. She had left the Hokage tower not that long ago and went to the nearest restaurant to order some takeout food. There was no way she was about to sit around in a restaurant and hear other people conversation about who they like, what they did for a living, or the ever so famous whining about how fucked up their like became. So she ordered takeout and left the restaurant like a bat out of hell.

She entered the forest viva shunshin and sat down with her food right in front of her. She ate slowly savoring every last bit like it was blessed by the gods. When she finally did finish eating she put all her trashes together and got up to do some stretches when the red haired girl appeared again.

"Akiko what a pleasant surprise", the red head girl said.

"Put a cork in it", Akiko told her and started her stretches, "Why are you hear." The red head girl sat down on the green grass but didn't say anything. She started messing with her shirt as she looked everywhere but at Akiko. When she finally did decided to look at Akiko she had a cork in her mouth. Akiko sighed, stopped the stretch she was doing, and glared at the red heard girl.

"When I said put a cork in it I really didn't mean for you to put a cork in your mouth", Akiko growled out. The cork disappeared from the girl mouth and she stood up with a smile on her face.

"Ah that's good to now", she said with a smile on her face, "I bring you important news."

Akiko raised a brow at her.

"And what is this 'Important news', that you bring me", she said while imitating the redhead girl voice for the important news part. The girl kicked one foot back and forth as she stared at Akiko, mischief in her eyes.

"There are exactly four of them", she said.

"Four of whom", Akiko ask confusion clearly evident in her voice. The redhead girl sighed and hit Akiko in the head with a frying pan before making the thing transform back into a rock. Akiko started at her

'Where did she get the rock from?'

"What did we just get through discussing in the Hokage office", she as the girl anger seeping out into her words. Akiko still had a confused look on her face.

"There are some you know what here", she said slowly.

And then it dawned on Akiko.

"Oh yeah so what of it", she ask.

"Shouldn't you go look for one", the girl questioned. Akiko shrugged her shoulders.

"Why they all get drawn to me somehow it's just the way things are", Akiko explained. She was tired and wanted to go to sleep. The redhead girl smile as she looks in the forest.

"You're correct they are drawn to you in fact…one of them is coming here right now", she spoke then disappeared.

"DAMN IT", Akiko shouted out loud. She sighed and waited for whoever it was to show up to…well show up.

While waiting she decided to practice her Taijutsu. She bends down with one leg out, her feet turned a little to the side like she was getting ready to spin around. She put most of her weight on her other leg like she was getting ready to push off on it. One arm was out in front of her half closed up in a fist while the other one was closer to her face, the hand was the same as the first one half balled up in a fist. She too imagined a person in front of her and waited a second before pushing off on the leg with the weight on it. With the arm closer to her she pushed it out to punch the person she imagined. She landed on the foot that was out and turned. With that leg she spins around the imaginary person using her other leg to sweep the imaginary person leg out from under it. Before her leg met the imaginary person leg, the imaginary person jumped up in the air to avoid the leg sweep.

Akiko retracted her leg and settled back into her fighting stance aware of the young observer she has.

**With Hinata**

Hinata hid in the bushes as she saw a woman older than her stand I a stance that foreign to her. The woman then started her practice as she moved around gracefully. Hinata eyes widen as she watched the older girl. The way she had moved was so beautiful and she herself wish she could do that. She continued to watch the woman as she moved in for a leg sweep and came back up into her fighting position. The woman Hinata was watching sighed and got out of her fighting position.

"I know you're here so come out", the older girl said.

Hinata eyes widen farther then what they were before and stood frozen in her spot. No one was this aware of her present before whenever she tried to be stealthy so how come this woman knew she was watching her. Could it be that her clansmen were aware of the whenever she tied to sneak around the compound and they just chose to ignore her. Did they want her not to be there so much that they neglect her even though they were aware of her every move?

"Look kid I don't have all day and I'm sure you have thing to do to so if you can just come out know or I will have to force you out myself", the girl said again. She sighed as she mentally cursed the redhead girl.

"KID GET OUT HERE RIGHT NOW", Akiko finally shouted.

Hinata scared of what was going to happen to her if she doesn't leave from her spot, Hinata left the bushes she was standing behind and stared at the brown eyed girl. The girl had turned around to face her and once she saw Hinata her face took on a surprise expression. Hinata observed everything she did once she came out the bushes and was now confused. Why was the older girl who was looking at her surprise?

"They just keep getting younger and younger", the girl muttered to herself.

"What's your name kid" the girl asks. Hinata was about to answer when she remembered what her father had told her before.

"_If someone asks you for your name they should have given you their name first."_

"Um it's-it's-its pro-proper etiquette to give your-your name first" Hinata stuttered out. The girl nodded her head and smiled.

"Akiko that's my name", the older girl said.

"Hinata Hinata Hyuuga", Hinata answered.

'Hyuuga she's from the Hyuuga clan', Akiko thought, 'So she's one of them and the Hyuugas didn't even notice.'

Akiko mentally sighed when the redhead girl appeared again.

"Hey lookie here one of them came to you", the redhead spoke. Akiko raised a brow at her.

"Hinata Hyuuga from the Hyuuga clan", the redhead said, "She's also Hitome eldest daughter." Akiko eyes widen.

'Hitome' the brown head girl thought, 'The Hitome.'

"Yep it's the Hitome", the redhead answered the silent question. "Oh and just to inform you the dream was about her eyes", the redhead said, "She fear her eyes and from where she living at I couldn't blame her if I had the Byakugan and was heir to the Hyuuga clan I would be mighty worried about my eyes seeing how strict Hiashi is."

'So she's the heir to the clan and they didn't have her killed off already' Akiko thought, 'then they really don't know.'

The redhead smiled.

"Well I'll leave you with that wonderful parting gift oh and also Hitome is dead and that Genjutsu that was put on her is about to go off in about…twenty minutes give or take…you better tell the girl soon" the redhead said then disappeared again.

Akiko sighed.

"Hey Hinata I have something very interesting to tell you", the older girl started off, "And it have a lot to do with you." Akiko sat down and patting the patch of grass in front of her. Hinata nodded her head and moved forward so she could sit where she was told to sit.

Akiko sighed again.

'Why me', she thought as she got ready to explain everything to the Hyuuga girl. Unknown this little bit of information was about to change her life.

* * *

Me: Hey what do you thing about the chapter. At first I didn't know how you start it off you know but then I remembered that I had an earlier version of this story somewhere. Akiko was the same person who was going to teach Hinata and Sakura the only difference is that she was younger in that version. Now the person who is going to teach the person might stay the same as the earlier version or i could just make it Akiko.

Question of the day

What animal will I have the group be based off of? And if you can find what animal I have Akiko based off of then you get bonus points :)


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Hey everybody first thing first I want to wish you guys a happy thanksgiving. So well Happy Thanksgiving to you all! And second of all I will like to thank RedRangerBelt for beta-ing this chapter. And without anymore comments the Story…

I do not own Naruto so please leave me alone.

* * *

Chapter 3

Akiko stared at Hinata as she let out a sigh of relief. At first she didn't know how to tell Hinata what she needed to tell her, so she was going to start with a brief history about the people to get her to understand a few things about them. When Hinata told her that she already knew the story about the animal people Akiko breathed another sigh of relief. That is, until Hinata kept questioning why she was bringing up that story. On the outside Akiko was the picture perfect of calm; she could passed for a Hyuuga if she wanted to. Yet on the inside, Akiko was crying anime tears as she ranted about her misfortune. She really didn't know what to say…she'd probably just play it by the ear…yeah that's what she'd do.

Hinata stared at the older girl in front of her. Something was wrong; that much she could tell. She didn't spend her whole life in the Hyuuga clan not to be able to pick up when somebody was putting up a mask. And Akiko was definitely putting up a mask. The little Hyuuga girl just didn't know what exactly was wrong with the older woman. Yet she was curious and even though she had heard that curiosity would kill the cat, she still wanted to know.

"Akiko-san is-is everything o-okay," Hinata ask.

"You have animal traits just like the people in the story," Akiko blurted out loudly. Hinata stared at her like the girl had another head.

'_Well, curiosity does kill the cat,'_Hinata thought, her mind quickly going over a conversation with her mother when she was younger.

_Flash back._

"_Curiosity killed the cat Hinata," her mother told her when she caught her sneaking around the compound. Hinata looked up at her mother and put the things she was looking at back in its respective spot in the library._

'_But mother I just wanted to learn something that would make father look at me in a new light," the young Hyuuga said. Her mother shook her head._

"_And I still say curiosity killed the cat," Hitome told her daughter. Hinata smile at her mother. She and her mother would play word games like these all the time._

"_Well satisfaction brought him back," Hinata whispered as her mother brought her back to her room. Hitome shook her head._

"_Nope," she said. "Satisfaction didn't bring him back," she continued. "The cat died wiser." Hitome smiled as she watched the confusion enter Hinata eyes._

"_What do you mean," Hinata asked. Hitome smiled until she heard footsteps. She opened Hinata door and pushed her in._

"_Figure it out yourself, Hinata," she said, closing the door. Once the door was closed, she disappeared from the spot she was standing at and went back to her room._

_Flashback end_

Hinata felt like she was dying inside as she heard this news.

"Wha-what", Hinata stuttered out.

'_Did she just say what I think I heard her say?'_the poor young Hyuuga thought. Her wide eyes focused on the girl in front of her.

Akiko had her hand over her mouth as her eyes just like Hinata was wide opened but from a different reason. She just shouted at this girl that she would have animal characteristics. Not only did she just tell the girl that her life would change in the worst way possible but she also shouted it out meaning anybody could have came by and heard it.

"Ah don't worry Akiko-_chan_ nobody was around when you shouted the big it out," the redhead girl said once she appeared again. "Although you should really work on your explaining skills." Once that was said the girl disappeared again.

Akiko sighed and sat down.

"Okay, Hinata," Akiko said uneasily, "Sit down, because I need some time to think up what I'm going to say." Hinata did what the older girl said because she wanted to know exactly what she meant by she has animal traits. Even though it was very obvious what the older girl meant, Hinata wanted to know how. Once Hinata was seated, Akiko pinched the bridge on her nose in thought.

What exactly was she going to tell the young girl? An idea then popped into her head.

"Okay Hinata, I want you to listen to me and don't say anything until I'm done," Akiko started. Hinata nodded her head so the brown eyed woman continued. "You see, you were born with traits of a specific animal characteristic from your mother's side. She put a strong Genjutsu that only she and one or two other animals can do to change your looks so your father's clan wouldn't hurt you. Well, you see, the Genjutsu is going to wear off soon the and characteristics are going to show, meaning you need to be trained in keeping them hidden and in your skills. Any questions?" Akiko ask as she looked over at Hinata who eyes were wide and her mouth hanging opened.

"OH MY GOD SHE'S IN SHOCK," Akiko screamed and did everything to wake the girl up. Since nothing work she picked the girl up and threw her into the water. Hinata woke up from her shock and started flapping her arms around so she could stay above water. When she was able to swim to the shore she got out of the water and walked over to where Akiko was dripping water along the way. She stopped right in front of Akiko and glared at her.

"Was-was th-that even necessary", the girl stuttered out. Akiko nodded her head and turned around. When she turned back to face Hinata she had a scroll in her hand.

"Okay Hinata, I'm going to have to teach you a little something, but first," Akiko started. "We have to see what animal you are and you still have ten minutes left but as we wait I'll school you on the different animals and how you can spot an animal human."

Hinata nodded her head as Akiko started.

The next ten minutes Akiko had given Hinata a crash course on how to tell if someone had animal characteristic. She had learned how to spot a bird, a snake, a dog, and a fish. When Akiko had stopped talking a white mist had covered Hinata up hiding her from the prying eyes of people. When the mist had settled down and Hinata was able to be seen again, Akiko smiled.

"I knew it," she said.

"Knew? K-knew what?" Hinata ask. Akiko shook her head and handed her the scroll.

"Here I want you to do at least two of these things on this list and seek me out when you're done with the results," Akiko said and got ready to leave. "I don't think you're one of those people but I'll tell you anyway. Don't try to lie about your results because even if I'm not there I might still know." She then walked over to Hinata.

"But before I go," Akiko said and went through a set of hand seals "Appearance changing Jutsu", she shouted as she slammed her hand down on Hinata forehead.

A brown fog covered Hinata this time and when it disappeared Hinata looked like she did when she first entered the forest.

"Shouldn't-shouldn't I g-get a chance t-t-to see what I looked like?" Hinata asked. Akiko made a humming sound like she was thinking about it.

"Nope," she answers while popping the 'P'. "When you complete the tasks I gave you then we'll start on your real training then and only then will I let you see what you look like", Akiko said.

Hinata looked at the scroll she was given and read a few choices, a bush appearing on her face and growing brighter with every choice she read. The choices she was given was impossible to do. And when she does get caught…Hinata shuddered at the thought of what her father would do to her if she gets caught.

"Akiko", she said as she looked up only to see the older girl was gone. Hinata sighed and looked back at the scroll.

_Okay to test your skills in stealth here are a few tests you can take. Remember these tests are on stealth so you can't get caught while doing them or you failed. Now the ones on the top are the easiest to do. Now choose one:_

_Sneak out of your house at night_

_Enter the opposite sex's bathroom and write all over the wall_

_Put graffiti on someone's house_

_Steal from a food stand_

_Those are the easiest ones unless you're sure you can do the harder ones I suggest you stop reading now._

Hinata did as the scroll had said and stopped reading. She wasn't even sure she could do the first thing on the list and it's supposed to be the easiest one of them all. She sighed and with the scroll in her hands left the forest part.

_**Akiko**_

Akiko stood at the tallest of the branch in a tree closest to the young Hyuuga girl. She saw as the Hyuuga girl left the forest with her head down. Sighing Akiko jumped from the branch all the way to the Hokage tower. She was late for her meeting.

"Hey old man," she shouted once she reached his office and entered. Sarutobi looked up from his paper work and stared at the girl.

"You were suppose to be here twenty minutes ago," he deadpanned. Akiko chuckled and scratch her cheek nervously.

"Oh well you see I actually have a reason why I'm late this time," she said. Sarutobi raised a brow, but other than that, his face betrayed no emotion.

"Oh and what's the reason?" he asked

"I found someone to train," she said as her voice did a one eighty and turned serious.

"I see and who is it?" he ask. His eyes lit up like a little kid eating candy.

"Hinata Hyuuga," the girl said with a smile. Sarutobi's eye widened before frowning.

"A Hyuuga," he said out loud. "It would be hard to get Hiashi to agree." Akiko smiled.

"Ah, that's why he won't find out," she said and disappeared. Sarutobi sighed and shook his head as smoke came out of his pipe. There was a knock at his door. He told him to come in and in walked a woman with long black hair and wide red eye. Sarutobi took the pipe out of his mouth as his expression turned serious.

"Kurenai what happened why are you back here so quick", he ask his voice serious as he took in her state. She had blood all over her and he could tell that most of it wasn't hers. Her clothes were ripe in some places and she was shaking. She looked like she was about to faint from chakra usage.

The red eyed woman didn't say anything but walked up to him and handed him a piece of paper. He took it then called on one of the ANBU he had hidden in his room.

"I want you to take her to the hospital and get her treated immediately", he said. The ANBU nodded its head, grabbed the girl, and Shunshined to the hospital. Sarutobi sighed as he read over the letter. With widen eye he pushed the button to call the secretary.

"I want you to get me cat, dog, horse, and bunny", he said into the thing. He didn't wait for the secretary to say anything back for he was rereading the letter again and again. There was a knock on his door and everyone he asks for was there.

"Sarutobi-sama why have you called for us", the ANBU with the bunny mask ask.

"I have just gotten disturbing news from a Chunnin that was sent on a mission a week ago", he said, "It seems that the jewel that they were meant to protect was the real jewel and will cost a fortune to whoever sells it. As it seems someone was trying to steal it not that long ago in order to do just that." Sarutobi stopped to let out a sigh, "Well the team of Chunnin and one Jounin that was sent to protect it until it reached its destination was attack and I want you guys to go and take care of the attacker and if possible get the stolen jewel back", he told them in a grave voice.

The ANBUs nodded their heads.

"I don't mean to be disrespectful Hokage-sama but wouldn't a job like this be okay for a group of Jounin?" as the ANBU with a dog mask. The Hokage nodded his head.

"Your right a group of Jounin would be able to take care of a mission like this if it weren't for the people they were facing." Sarutobi said.

"And just who are we facing?" Asked the cat ANBU.

"Turn to the fifth to last page of your missing-nin book and read the three people on that page," he said.

The ANBU did what he said and gasped.

"These are S-classed missing-nins," they said.

The Hokage nodded his head.

"Now you see why I called you four," he said, "They were attack in the forest somewhere by the Tea village. You are to start this mission as quickly as you can. You are dismissed," he said.

The four ANBU nodded their heads and all of them Shunshined from his office.

He sighed and shook his head. He put the pipe back into his mouth and got back to work as he prayed that everyone on the mission was okay. It was a futile pray and he knew it. Only one person came back meaning either they were all dead, in the process of dying, or being held prisoner.

This wasn't sitting well for the old man.

* * *

Me: What do ya'll think? Review please!


	4. Chapter 4

Me: Hey another chapter of Animal Adventure.

Hinata: Hello everybody.

Me: Well *Scratch head in embarrassment* I forgot to put this up last chapter but the person who had gotten the answer right was RedBeltRanger. And for jamisa27 Akiko isn't a bear but i hope this chapter gives you more information.

Hinata: Without farther interruptions here is the next chapter to Animal Adventure *Whisper* PS Sheena-chan doesn't own naruto I do.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other character in the manga/ anime.

* * *

Chapter 4

Hinata sat in her bed as she looked over the scroll again. Nobody realized that she was in the house yet or they would have called her down there for dinner. She always snuck in and out of her compound when she didn't want to be bothered by the other people who lived there. How come she isn't doing the first thing on the list you ask? Well she wasn't so sure that she was actually sneaking out the house anymore. So if she tried to sneak out at night then she would be in big trouble. Then again no one ever stopped her when she left so it would be okay if she snuck out at night…right?

The young Hyuuga girl looked out the window. It was getting darker every time she looked out the window.

She was nervous as she left her room to look around the compound before she made her escape. She decided to do it after a lot of coaching to herself. She kept telling herself that everything was going to be okay and that there was nothing to be afraid of. Seeing as no one but the guards was out, she went back to her room and entered her closet. She picked out an outfit her mother had gave her not that long ago even though it was too big for her. It was a pair of black, skin tight ninja pants and a skin tight long sleeved shirt. There were black boots that went with the outfit, and a hat with cat ears at the top. She picked the scroll up and pocketed it just in case. She also brought some paint brushes and paint with her.

Once she had the items on, she cut her light off and took end a deep breath as she went over to the window. She let the breath out as started to climb out the window. When her feet reached the ground with a silent thud, she ran over to the tree closet to her window. See as there were no guards around the area she ran towards the compound wall. The wall she had ran to have a hole in it that was surrounded by flowers. Nobody but her knew about it. After she had ran to the wall she crawled through the hole and ran through the shadow to the nearest place where there was a bathroom. The closet place to her was a restaurant that was still opened.

Hinata let out a sigh when she realized this was going to be way harder than she thought. Unknown to the young Hyuuga girl, Akiko was sitting on top of the Hokage tower with a pair of binoculars in her hands as she watch the Hyuuga girl do the tasks. The brown eyed girl smiled when she saw this. She then put the binoculars in her pocket and stood up. She went to the edge of the tower and leaned over it. She fell. On purpose that is. She landed on her feet and jumped back up. That one non chakra jump allowed her to jump over one house without even trying. She continued to move like that until she reached the forest where she set up a place for her to sleep.

_**With the four ANBU**_

Cat, Dog, Bunny, and Horse left the Hokage tower just as quickly as they came and went to their apartment. Once they had all their weapons, they met each other at the gates of Konoha then left just as quickly as they came. The longer they stayed in one place, the easier it is for more people to see them. Using chakra for a boost, they traveled faster than the average ninja making their journey to the Tea village quicker. It would take them a few days to reach the Tea village. At night they stopped and rotated on who was going to watch and who gets to sleep. When they finally arrived at the spot of the ambushed Dog ANBU used a summoning Jutsu.

"How many scents can you smell here?" Dog asks his summoning

"Well," the summon started, "There are exactly seven scents and clearly a battle took place here." Dog nodded his head.

"Can you lead us to where the scents are?" he asks. The summon nodded his head then started running to where the scents lead him. The ANBU motioned for the others to follow him. They did as they were told and followed. They followed the summoning deeper into the forest until they came to a clearing. And in that clearing was a base.

"So this is the place?" ANBU cat asked. The summon nodded then disappeared. The others looked at each other before nodded their heads. They went back into the forest before anyone could see them to make a plan.

"Dog, you should go first, and then Cat will enter after you give the okay?" ANBU bunny said, "After that me and Horse will enter at the same time but if something happens then we will rush in to help you." The others nodded their head at the plan. ANBU bunny was known to be one of the greatest strategists there was. His plans always have you coming out on top.

"We shall wait for nightfall", Bunny told them. The others simply nodded their heads again. They shall wait for nightfall. And once the moon has risen they will attack.

_**With Hinata**_

Hinata was _still_ outside the restaurant, _still_ staring at it, and she _still_ hasn't come up with a plan. She had about three hours left until the sun came up, making it harder for her to sneak back in to the Hyuuga compound. Why was she scared? That thought had run through her mind on more occasion than once since she left her compound. If she was able to sneak in and out of the Hyuuga compound then why was she scared to do the same to this restaurant? It's not like they had the Byakugan or anything that could sense chakra. So what stopped her from doing it? What stopped her from entering that place? Hinata thought about it. She really did. But her young mind couldn't find the answer. So she just stood there and waited. Waited for what? What was she waiting for? For the force that stopped her to go away? Was there even a force or was it herself that was stopping her? Hinata didn't have long to figure out the answer for the sun was rising.

The young girl let out a sigh and made her way back to her compound. Hopefully she wouldn't get caught.

_**With the ANBU**_

Night has fallen and ANBU Dog and entered the base. He looked around and seeing nothing around the entrance silently made his way deeper into the base. Suddenly a feeling overwhelmed him. The deeper he goes into the base the stronger the feeling got.

"_Dog can you hear us?"_Bunny said over the head set they all had.

"_Yes. Is something wrong?"_Dog replied back quietly.

"_Nothing that we know of. We just wanted to inform you that Cat is making her way in,"_Bunny told him.

"_Alright,"_Dog said.

It was quiet for a while as he walked deeper into the base. After a while he thought it would be best if he were to wait for Cat to show up. As he waited he was unaware of someone sneaking up on him.

"**KOKUANGYOU NO JUTSU,"**someone shouted. And just like that, ANBU Dog was enveloped in total darkness. Unaware what was going on outside of the Jutsu ANBU Dog got hit by kunai. After that one kunai was thrown, Dog immediately took out a kunai of his own and stepped into his Taijutsu stance. Everything was quiet and not being able to see anything was getting on his nerve.

_This has to be a Genjutsu,_ANBU Dog thought as he put his hand in the seal that cancel out all Genjutsu.

"**KAI,"**he shouted, but nothing happened. There was laughter coming from somewhere outside the darkness.

"Do you really think weak attempt like that would break my Jutsu?" a female voice ranged from all over the place. ANBU Dog sighed.

"I suppose not, and I assume you're Daiyu the Genjutsu master?" Dog said. There was another round of laughter until the person stopped abruptly.

"It seems someone did their homework," was his only reply before a barrage of kunai hit him. "But useless information like that won't save you from me" Daiyu continued before releasing another barrage of kunai at the ANBU, who was forced to try to dodge them even though he couldn't see.

**With ANBU Cat**

Cat had just entered the base and quickly once ANBU Bunny told her it was okay to go in. She had just gotten word not that long ago that the communication with ANBU Dog had disappeared. She quickens her pace so she would be able to reach him before anything life threatening really happened. She was traveling at a breathtaking speed when someone that was clearly male shouted a Jutsu at her.

"**DOTON:****DORYUU TAIGA NO JUTSU,"**the person had shouted and a flow of mud came rushing at her. She couldn't get away and was pushed back by the mud. Mud was all around her when she looked up to see a man with long black hair and brown eyes staring at her with twisted smile on his face.

"Bingwen," ANBU Cat spoke, "Master of Ninjutsu." That statement only made the man smile wider.

"What's a pretty woman like you doing in a place like this?" Bingwen asked with a smirk on his face. ANBU Cat would have flinched at his suggestive tone weren't for the fact that she didn't want to show him any weakness.

"I have orders and you will not have them…But how are you so sure I am a woman?" ANBU Cat asks making her voice sound a little deeper than it was. Bingwen frowned a little before smirking again.

"Well then I guess I'll have to find out," he said as his hand went into a seal. Without any warning at all the mud that once covered ANBU Cat turned hard as stone. She was stuck without any chance of moving. The man laughed and advance towards her.

**With Horse and Bunny**

ANBU Horse and ANBU Bunny stayed in the forest hiding from the prying eyes of the enemy. They lost communication with ANBU Dog not that long ago and sent ANBU Cat in after him. Now they had just lost communication with ANBU Cat. No, they weren't stupid. They knew the enemy was on to them and it was just a matter of time until they find them. ANBU Horse looked over to ANBU Cat and signaled to him. Someone was coming.

* * *

**Jutsu list**

**KOKUANGYOU NO JUTSU**- Journey to the black abyss: It a genjutsu that puts a person in total darkness and while in the darkness they're unable to see oncoming attacks.

**Name List**

Me: Well here you go. the only reason why i didn't put the last person up was because I still haven't found a name of him yet. and i still figure out what sill i wanted to give him.

Naruto: Hey when do i come in.

Me: *Shrugs shoulders* eh sooner or later.

Naruto: Well review and continue reading.


End file.
